The life of a Genie
by Sakura Sohma
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 UP) ICHIGO IS A GENIE! and not a very good one... she constantly makes mistakes, but apparantly her klutzy self is endearing to some..no idea why..anyway, read it! i assure you that the story is better than the summary! please read and reveiw!X
1. Default Chapter

_Okaaay- hello there everyone!  
  
Kish: oh god.  
  
What?  
  
Kish: its you.  
  
Um, YES it is me, why do you ask..?  
  
Kish:I THOUGHT you were into torturing Kyo now..  
  
Well, your more fun. He get's really-angry.  
  
Kish: I can be angry! (makes funny face)  
  
Are you- is THAT your angry face?! (bursts into laughter)  
  
Kish: ah- (looks hurt)  
  
Awwww. (pats him on head.)  
  
Kish: just get on with the fanfiction please, sakura. (walks off sulking)  
  
Woah. Okay, lets start!  
  
_CHAPTER ONE  
  
(we are in fairy land)  
  
"ICHIGO!!!!"  
  
"Coming! Coming!" Ichigo runs full pelt into the courtroom, very flustered.  
  
Judge Minto smirked. "Ichigo, why are you forever late?"  
  
"I am SO sorry! I got caught up in something and I-"  
  
Minto sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, Ichigo. You are not very academic. You aren't getting good grades in your genie papers, I just; don't think you are cut out to handle wishes. Why don't you stick to- an easy job, like- like- the tooth fairy?"  
  
"hey!" Rettasu stood up. "Being a tooth fairy isn't easy! I have to cope with SO much, do you have ANY idea what sweets do to children!" Rettasu broke down into sobs, and sank back into her chair.  
  
Minto sweat dropped. "Okay.." she said.  
  
"Look, Min- Judge Minto, give me another chance! Please! I can grant wishes, I'm as good as any genie, fairy or sandman in here! Please?" Minto closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. "Fine. Look, there's- there is something you could do."  
  
Ichigo's eyes went wide. "Yes? Yes? Tell me!"  
  
"there is, a boy, down on earth, who is a little down on his luck at the moment. If you make him happy, and help him along his way, then you can officially call yourself a genie and I'll give you a real charge."  
  
Ichigo grinned. "Really? You'd let me do that? Thankyou! Thankyou so much Judge Minto! I wont let you down!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't make too many mistakes."  
  
Minto let a small yellow piece of paper drop to Ichigo's feet. Ichigo picked it up, scanned it, and glanced up confused at Minto.  
  
"uh. Ichigo, it's his ADDRESS."  
  
Ichigo scanned it again, and grinned. "Ah yes! Right then! Ill go now!" Ichigo lifted her hand and flicked it lightly. She promptly vanished.  
  
Minto buried her head in her hands. "what have I done?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
POOF!!  
  
Ichigo looked around. "hmm. Nice apartment. The ceiling is a little low though.." Comprehension dawned over the little genie's face and she slowly looked down. She was at least five feet in the air. "aw, crap." She murmured as she fell to the floor. "Oof!" she exclaimed rubbing her lower back. That was painful..  
  
Ichigo stood up and brushed herself down. She frowned at what she was wearing. A fairy school uniform, with puffy sleeves and skirt. "grey??" she scrutinised. "you have GOT to be kidding."  
  
She grinned, and opened her hand. A wand poofed into her hand. She studied it, impressed. "authentic pink with star. Nice."  
  
"right." She grinned. "now for the fun part."  
  
She closed her eyes, envisioned the pink gypsie costume she wanted, and flicked her wand at herself.  
  
POOF.  
  
"UH!" she coughed, as Genie dust went everywhere. "Dust- not good, for lungs," she breathed. She shook herself off, and fixed her hair.  
  
Ichigo heard a noise outside the door. Great! she thought. This must be him! I hope he's cute!  
  
The door opened, and a tall, blonde teenage boy walked into the room with a scowl on her face. He spotted Ichigo, and his jaw dropped.  
  
Ichigo grinned and posed dramatically. "Why hello there! Allow me to introduce myself! I am your genie, ICHIGO!"  
  
She waited for a reaction, but got nothing. This boy was just staring at her, jaw still on the floor. He closed his eyes, and turned away.  
  
Ichigo was put out. "Wh-what? What's wrong?"  
  
The boy coughed nervously, and gestured wildly behind him, signalling over to Ichigo's body.  
  
"Wha-?" she looked down, expecting to see her beautiful Gypsie costume, but- no. nothing. She didn't understand for a second. Why am I not wearing anything..? then her mind turned itself back on, and she realised just what was going on and what she was doing. She flushed a bright pink. "Oh, no! nononono! This is not good! Um-"  
  
She flicked her wand at herself again, rapidly blowing away the genie dust that followed.  
  
She looked down again, apprehensive at what she would find herself wearing this time. No surprises. She was wearing her pink costume this time. She grinned. wow. This looks good on me!  
  
Ichigo looked up at the teenager, who was still facing the door. "better?" she asked.  
  
He turned. Although still looking quite perplexed, he nodded. "Better." He replied.  
  
"So. Whats your name?" Ichigo asked.  
  
"Ryou. My name is Ryou."  
  
She smiled innocently at him. "well, Ryou, I hope you are ready to have you every wish and whim granted, because I am you dream come true!"  
  
Ryou smiled uncertainly. "so- fairy godmother- huh?"  
  
Ichigo blinked. "excuse me, do I LOOK like a fairy god mom? I am a GENIE."  
  
"Right, right." He smirked. "soo- show me some genie tricks."  
  
"Prepare to be amazed! Behold! One puppy!" Ichigo flicked her wand at the floor, and waited for the genie dust to clear.  
  
In front of her, was the most adorable golden Labrador puppy Ichigo had ever seen. She smirked. "there! See Ryou? Amazed yet?" no one was there. "um.. Ryou?"  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't intend to do this?" oh god. Ryou's voice. Coming from the puppy!  
  
"I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to! Really! I'll have you fixed up as soon as possible!"  
  
Ryou sweat-dropped. "Why did I get lumbered with the dysfunctional scary fairy?"  
  
Ichigo scowled at him. "Great. I'm stuck with sarcasmo. Minto, you are so dead. Now, where'd that wand go..?"  
  
Ryou blinked, and hid under his paws. "Here we go. Just don't turn me into a toilet, okay?"  
  
_AUTHORS NOTE: first chapter done! Hope you like it! Please review, because I need at least 4 reviews to continue! Kisses all round!  
  
Sakura. x  
  
Kish: WOAH! Wait. WHY didn't you give Ichigo to me?  
  
Because you would use her as your sex slave.  
  
Kish: I WOULD NOT!  
  
(uncomfortable silence)  
  
Kish: well- um- maybe a little- but come on! Ryou wouldn't be much better!  
  
Oh be quiet. You have no idea where i am going with this story, so shut it, you obsessive maniac.  
  
Kish: I AM NOT OBSESSIVE!!  
  
(silence)  
  
I'm leaving now._


	2. friends?

HI!  
  
Thankyou so much to all you reviewers out there.  
  
Kurai okami-chan: Thankyou! Nut- don't scare your muses too much... andi know! I don't know why, but I kinda envisioned Rettasu as a tooth fairy! And I think we aren't the only onr that hopes Ichigo gets it right...  
  
Kirika: I wouldn't give kish the satisfaction.  
  
Kish: OI!  
  
Hehehe.... Anyway..  
  
Ki'ichigo-chan: I guess it was obvious, huh? But it may not be Ryou/Ichigo in the way you think.. wait and see! grin!  
  
Kish: I hate you.  
  
Why??  
  
Kish:you are rubbing it in my facethat anyone can have Ichigo but me.  
  
Hey. Its MY fanfiction, itll go wherever the hell I want it too. So there. And can't you read? I said the Ryou/Ichigo thing may not go as expected.  
  
Kish: grumble..  
  
To Koichi: I know, is is, kida like do as I say, not as I do, huh? But im glad you like the story! -.-  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO.  
  
(set two hours after initial transforming of Ryou into a dog.)  
  
Ichigo placed her hands on her hips, and smiled approvingly at the disgruntled, but very human Ryou.  
  
"Did you HAVE to turn me into a toilet???" he grumbled.  
  
"I couldn't help it!!" cried Ichigo, "I'm just a bad genie. I'm stupid STUPID STUPID!!!" she commenced beating herself up with her wand.  
  
Ryou looked shocked. "Woah, there Dobby!" he yelled, snatching her wand away from her, "at least I'm back now okay? And I didn't spend too long as a toilet, so, lets pretend it never happened."  
  
Ichigo grinned. "Okay then!!"  
  
Ryou smiled back. Although is eyes still look cold and mean... thought Ichigo, her smile faltering.  
  
"How about an ice cream Sundae?" Ryou suggested to the rather depressed genie.  
  
"I don't have any money..." she mumbled, sulking.  
  
Ryou gave her a very sarcastic look and said, "Genie? Magic wand? Now? Please?"  
  
Ichigo's face lit up. "Okay then!" she hesitated. "Though I'd stand well back, the genie dust isn't good for anyone's lungs, and I don't want to spend another two hours trying to make you human again."  
  
"Don't try and tell me that that was MY FAULT!"  
  
Ichigo looked indignant. "Well, you shouldn't have been standing so close to me."  
  
"I WAS STANDING BY THE DOOR!!!"  
  
Ichigo ignored the protesting teenager, and flicked her wand once more. "One ice cream sundae, coming up!"  
  
POOF.  
  
Ichigo and Ryou coughed away the genie dust and looked around.  
  
"Where is my sundae?" Ryou asked, still angry that he had been blamed for being turned into a puppy.  
  
"Hold your horses!" Shouted Ichigo, flitting round the apartment. It's here somewhere!"  
  
Ryou's digital calendar caught his eye, and he stared at it for a few seconds, completely bewildered - before he grabbed Ichigo by the sleeve and shoved her face into the calendar. "What does that say??"  
  
She studied it for a while. "Um.. Tenth of July, two thousand and four..?"  
  
He nodded, "yes, and what date was it when you showed up in my apartment?"  
  
"Um.. Sixth.. of July-"  
  
"YES! THE SIXTH OF JULY! YOU POOFED US INTO NEXT SUNDAY!"  
  
"Um... so, there's no point in looking for our ice cream then..?"  
  
Ryou growled in rage, causing Ichigo to shrink back. "I give up!" he yelled, and went to walk out of the apartment.  
  
"Wait!" Ichigo shrieked, grabbing Ryou by the jacket. "Please! Stay! If you don't, I'll flunk my genie class and ill never be a real genie! Give me another chance! I need to pass! Please! I will get better! I just need practice!!"  
  
Ryou sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. What ever." He said, exasperated. "I'll help you pass your stupid genie test."  
  
Ichigo grinned and wrapped her arms around Ryou in glee. He looked very taken aback. "Oh Thankyou! I promise ill try not to let you down! I will try my hardest to make you happy!"  
  
Ryou blinked, and smiled. A genie. I could get used to this..  
  
AAAGGHH! SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! But it kinda needed to end there. Remember! I need four reviews!!! Kisses!  
  
Sakura. X  
  
Kish: SEE??? Look at that last sentence! He is a complete perv!  
  
Don't get your knickers in a twist. He's a normal teenage boy.  
  
Kish: and I'm a normal alien!!  
  
You're a pervert Kish. You sneak up on the poor girl when she has her skimpy pyjama's on.  
  
Kish: (gets far off look and starts drooling)  
  
(Authoress hits him over head with wet haddock.) I told you. Pervert. Now let me end this chapter so we can go home. REMEMBER! I NEED AT LEAST FOUR REVEIWS!!  
  
Kisses again!! 


	3. lets shop!

Hello again!  
  
Wow, thank you all for your reviews! It makesme feel bad that its another short chapter....  
  
Ki'ichigo-chan: wait nomore! Its here!  
  
Kayotheblacksheep: im really glad you like it! -.- and, I don't know why kish is a perv, but he is. You gotta love him tho!  
  
Kish: blush  
  
Ahem, anyway, still talking to kayo, I'm sure they wouldn't kill, you, I think everyone loves kish/Ichigo pairing! (they just don't like admitting it!)  
  
Koichi: Thankyou! Wow, ive been called a great writer! (Bluuuush) wow! You're my new best friend, call me every five minutes!!!  
  
Sabrina: wow, Thankyou so much for that! That was a lovely review, and I don't want to say, it may inflate kish's head a little bit, oooor, he may never speak to me again..  
  
Kish: O.o  
  
I am soo grateful to all of you amazingly beautiful reviewers, I love you all!!! But I'm sure you're here to read the story right? Sooooo...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay then, we need to find you a place to sleep."  
  
Ichigo looked around the empty apartment. "Um, why do you live in an apartment? Where are your parent-"  
  
"My parents are dead." Ryou cut in. He scowled and looked away.  
  
Ichigo felt like a jerk. "I am really sorry, Ryou- I didn't know. I-"  
  
"It's alright." He said, turning back to her, a sardonic smile pasted across his face. "They were mega rich, so I'm not poor."  
  
Ichigo studied him for a while. Poor Ryou. she thought. I bet he's really lonely. All that money, and no friends. I wonder what that must feel like? I may be klutzy, and kind of dumb, but I always had my friends standing by me.. Maybe this is my task. Maybe I'm meant to help him get friends.  
  
Ryou's face contorted. "Ah- what are you staring at!" he quickly looked away.  
  
"You." Ichigo said, a bit confused why he asked her that.  
  
Ryou smiled slightly, and let out a small chuckle. "You are dumb."  
  
What? "Hey! That wasn't nice! That was-"she paused when she spotted him laughing. Ichigo grinned. Yay! She thought. One up for me!  
  
Ichigo looked around once again. "It is really dreary in here. Lets brighten it up!"  
  
As Ichigo lifted her wand, Ryou lunged and snatched it away from her.  
  
"Hey!-"  
  
"No. No magic on my home. You might blow it up."  
  
"Uh.." Ichigo couldn't reply to that. It was true, after all.  
  
"We'll get you a bed the old fashioned way. We'll BUY one."  
  
"Uh.." Ryou took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Wow." Ichigo gasped at the huge city. "This is amazing!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything- unusual while we're here okay?"  
  
"Okay!" she beamed at him.  
  
He kept hold of her hand, and slipped her wand in his back pocket.  
  
Ichigo was in awe of the big city, trying to touch, smell, and talk to everyone and thing on the street.  
  
After a particularly embarrassing conversation with a homeless person, involving Ichigo asking a lot of personal questions and- erm, asking the hobo to live with them, Ryou pushed her into a back alley.  
  
"What are you doing!" Ichigo asked indignantly. "That was very rude, Ryou! I was just talking to that nice man-"  
  
"He was a HOBO! He would have probably slit your throat for a cheap kick!"  
  
"Now Ryou, it isn't nice to judge people by the circumstances they are in. he was very nice."  
  
Ryou rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation, and leant on the fence. "Look- Ichigo. You need to stop being trusting here. People lie. I don't know what they taught you up there at – fairy school, but you don't go trusting every Tom, Dick and Harry. You'll end up getting hurt."  
  
Ichigo nodded. "Don't trust, Tom, Dick, Harry, or Hobo. Got it."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just buy you this bed and get it over with."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"WWEEEEEE!"  
  
"ICHIGO! STOP IT!"  
  
"Um- miss, I must ask you to stop bouncing on the beds.." The shop assistant said, nervously. He was clearly new.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, and pulled on Ichigo's foot, causing her to collapse on to the bed.  
  
"Wow! That was fun! Let's get this one!"  
  
"Fine. Just as long as you stop destroying the beds!" Ryou growled. Ichigo looked up at him, a worried expression on her face. "You're mad at me now, aren't you?"  
  
Ryou became alarmed when she started sniffling. "No! I'm not mad! Stop crying! Look, lets just get this bed and get outta here."  
  
Ichigo smiled. "Okay! Thankyou!"  
  
He ruffled her hair playfully. "That's okay kid."  
  
"Hey!" she shrugged him off. "I am not a kid! I am two hundred and twenty years old Thankyou very much!"  
  
"Uh.." Ryou turned to the shop assistant who was staring at the genie, a shocked expression on his face. "Um.. Kids!" he said laughing forcefully ruffling Ichigo's hair again. "They're such jokers! Now, how much was that bed again..?" 


	4. cold as snow

THANKYOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVEIWERS!  
  
Kish: I notice I'm not in this chapter either?  
  
Be quiet. You'll be there soon enough. Now let me answer reviewers!  
  
To Kirika: O.O; ur, kish, it's a question for you...  
  
Kish: really?! (shoves authoress off her seat and reads email)  
  
I hate you.  
  
Kish: IM THE AUTHOR NOW!  
  
Just answer the damn question.  
  
Kish: oh. Right. Did I unknowingly sneak up on her? Well, I didn't think she'd come out to see me-  
  
She didn't.  
  
Kish: yes she did. Any way- but that was a bonus! I was actually watching the little pajama party when I accidentally snapped a branch. But imagine my joy when she came out in those clothes, just for me!  
  
SHE DIDN'T.  
  
(kish is misty eyed- authoress pushes kish off chair, and takes over again.)  
  
Anyway. Who else.. Ah yes!  
  
To MistressMizu: Thankyou for thinking my story is cute! And yeah, I like it when character's traits are caricaturised; it makes them loads more fun!  
  
To Genkianimegurl: Thankyou for adding me to your fave storys list! Im touched! Yes, kish will be involved one way or another, it depends how he behaves whether he gets in good contact with Ichigo or not..  
  
Kish: ...  
  
To krysofdeath: Thankyou so much krys! That means a lot. And KISH! Why did you BITE HER?!  
  
Kish: because she – she petted me like a dog.  
  
Baby.  
  
Kish: I hate you both.  
  
Gomen nasai! NOT!!  
  
Kish(about to say something but remembers the little thing authoress said to Genkianimegurl, and promptly shuts mouth.)  
  
And to Kayo-the-black-sheep: Ichigo really has no clue, does she... (sweatdrop..) but Thankyou for your patience!!!  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Ichigo sat on her new bed, bouncing lightly in glee.  
  
"You are really ditzy, aren't you?" Said Ryou in an overly unnecessary sarcastic voice.  
  
Ichigo stopped bouncing, and looked slightly hurt. "I don't mean to be." She said, "It's just the way I am. And I can't help the way I am." She stood up cautiously, and held her hand out. "Would I be able to have my wand back, please?"  
  
He looked down at her, stunned. "Why do you look so afraid?"  
  
Ichigo frowned, and said again, more persistent this time, "can I have my wand back now, please?"  
  
Ryou looked shocked at the sudden change of Ichigo's personality. None the less, he handed her back her wand.  
  
She snatched it from his open hand.  
  
"May I ask as to the sudden change in your attitude?" this girl must be a flake! he thought, studying the defensive Genie.  
  
Ichigo let the wand drop slowly to her side. "I'm sorry." She said, "All Genie's are defensive of their magical items. Some charges can take advantage." Ichigo smiled at the boy, just to show him it wasn't anything personal.  
  
"Okay, I guess I can understand that..." he said to her. note to self: never mess with the girl's wand. She may turn rabid. He smiled uneasily back.  
  
Ichigo studied the boy's eyes. "Ryou," she said, still looking deeply into them, "how is it that you can smile and look happy on the outside, but your eyes show no emotion?"  
  
Ryou was taken aback by this comment. No one had even come close to asking that question before. He had no idea what to tell her. He had never truly thought of it before. He knew his eyes looked cold, their colour gave of that perception, but he never thought that eyes could truly hold emotion. But as he looked into Ichigo's eyes, he found worry, and concern. How was it so easy for him to see what she feels in her eyes, and yet for her not to be able to see into his?  
  
Ryou began to feel uncomfortable, under the scrutiny of Ichigo's glare. He turned away. "I don't know what you mean." He said simply not meaning, to, but also snapping at her slightly.  
  
Ichigo winced, as if the shortness of his words had hit her physically. "okay," she said to him, "but this is the reason I am here, I think. to thaw the cold of your heart." She walked out of the bedroom, leaving Kyou to stare after her, feeling an emotional pang hit his heart. I think I hurt her feelings. he thought to himself. but how could such simple words hurt someone? I could have said something worse, so why is she upset with me?  
  
Ryou walked into the living area, watching Ichigo on the sofa, a truly despaired look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Ichigo." He said. She looked up at him. He could see tears blurring her eyes, and felt that nuisance of a pang again. "Youre a genie, right? So- why aren't you granting wishes?" it may have sounded like an arrogant thing to say, but as Ryou smiled slightly, Ichigo saw his eyes soften, ever such a tiny bit, and realised,  
  
He's trying to cheer me up! she smiled in acknowledgement and stood up, bracing her wand. "What do you desire?"  
  
He paused, pretending to think for a while before saying, "I would like an ice cream sundae, if you please."  
  
"Nothing would give me more pleasure!" she exclaimed, pointing her wand dramatically to the table.  
  
POOF!  
  
They both waited, as the smoke cleared. Sure enough, two chocolate ice- cream sundae's sat in all their glory, on the coffee table.  
  
Ichigo gasped. "I did it. I DID IT!!"  
  
But both of them hesitated slightly. "do you think they- taste like ice cream sundaes?" Ichigo said, casting worried glances at the newly POOFed dessert as if they were poison.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Ryou said, although he hid a hint of uncertainty from his voice. she got it wrong last time, what if the sauce turns out to be something like motor-oil, or worse... MARMITE?  
  
The two of them stood staring at the ice cream as it slowly melted. Ichigo clenched her fists. "there's only one way to find out.." She dived onto the dessert, and shoved a huge spoonful into her mouth. She went pale, and opened her mouth, letting the ice-cream slowly slide back into the bowl.  
  
gross Ryou thought. "what was it? Potato? Motor oil? MARMITE?  
  
Ichigo shook her head.  
  
"fweezing.." she said numbly her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Ryou burst out laughing.  
  
Ichigo looked up at him, smiling. well, that's phase one complete. she thought at least I know he has a sense of humour..  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: konbanwa! Uh, im actually starting work v. soon, so, I may not update as often.. (its only part time tho, so its not bad!) and thankyou for all of your reviews, im touched!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Sakura and kish.  
  
Xx  
  
Kish: I don't send love.  
  
(promptly hit him over the head with a rubber mallet.) yes he does. Bye!  
  
Oh, and p.s, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE! Well, kish, is my and Krys's slave, but unfortunately we don't own him by right... Mia ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do!!! Bow down to these god like manga-ka's! 


End file.
